Cardfight Vanguard - Ride of Fate (English Version)
by Tandouji
Summary: In a totally diferent, but similar world, the cardgame is a part of the lives of a group of seemingly ordinary teens. Will the same madness strike, like in the anime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New kid**

"Noo!"

Kimoshita Matsui awoke from yet another nightmare. A nightmare, that would haunt him since long years now and would always cause him to wake up tremling and sweating. His brown hair was a mess, and his blue eyes were bloodshot. He didn't sleep too well, that much was for sure.

"Matsui? So you're awake?"

Matsui's mother opened the door to take a peek inside.

"Yeah... I... Well I just had another bad dream..."  
"The usual, huh?"

Matsui just nodded. It was hard on him, and these days were probably the worst of all. Six years now, and he still had these horrid dreams, that kept creeping him out all the time. His mother already left and he got up to get dressed and get going to school. As he went downstairs, he found his little sister Hikari, or just Kari at the table, eating her cereal for breakfast.

"Morning Nii-chan!"

With her jingling voice, Kari tried to greet her brother with all the love she had for him, but Matsui just ignored her and sat down to stuff his head full. Kari just stuck her nose up.

"What's with you?"  
"Nothing!"

Matsui was silent and just devoured his breakfast, leaving, without even saying goodbye.

"Man, this guy is unchanging!"  
"Don't mind him Kari, you know what day it is today, right?"  
"Oh yeah... April 8th..."

Matsui was already on his way, with other students passing by, fooling around in a great mood. Matsui was seemingly like a grumpy old man. Everyone just rushed past him, and noone paid the smallest attention to him. He was just on his first day at his new school. Kannomori Academy High School Division... A completely meaningless name for someone like him. He only moved home a couple weeks ago, and it was only now, that things have straightened out with him enough. He only heard a couple feet slowly tampering around behind him.

"Who is this guy?"  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Well Duh... ! It does to me... I've never seen him before."

It was obviously a boy and a girl, who were even more obviously talking about him.

"And what's keeping you from... ?"  
"I can hear you quite well you know, I'm not deaf!"

Matsui's sudden interference was a bit shocking to the two.

"Go on already!"

They now proceeded closer and line up with Matsui. A Boy and a girl, about the same age as him, and probably, by the looks, twins. The girl had long and free flowing Burgundy colored hair and green eyes. Her brother the same in male version. They were wearing the same school uniform as Matsui, the boys had black pants and the same color Jacket, with a white shirt, and a tie, which Matsui either forgot, or just didn't want to wear. The girls had somethin similar, with mini skirt and a red Ribbon hanging around their neck tied into a bow.

"Err.. So Hi! I'm Setsuna, and this is my brother Chiaki!"

She lent Matsui her hand and pointed at her brother with the other. Matsui just ignored her friendly approach.

"Oh, Hi Setsuna! I'm John Smith, Nice to Meet you! Really!"

Setsuna got pissed for a good and clear reason, and she shook Matsui's hand by force. Matsui still just ignored them, and stepped out to get a bit ahead of them. Suddenly however he seemed to change his mind and turned back.

"Matsui!"

Setsuna and Chiaki just stood still for a second and didn't really get what just happened.

"What was that all about? Was that his name, or an alien word for leave me alone?"  
"Who cares? Let's just go if we don't want to be late!"

And Chiaki was right. Setsuna had no other choice but to put her problems aside for now. The First period was History, one, which Setsuna hated from deep of her heart. She hated everything related to knights and kings. She wasn't fond of it all, and if it weren't for their teacher, whom everyone just called Osu-san, she would've just skipped these periods.

"I hate this... Hate this... Hate this... Ha..."

Suddenly the classroom door slid open and in came the Homeroom teacher, Ayukawa Mariko Marched in, closely followed by Matsui himself.

"Stand! Bow!"

Everyone bowed to greet their HR.

"Please Excuse us Osu-san!"  
"It's alright!"

Osu-san was an aging old veteran among the teachers, over 50 years of age, with a light mustache under his nose, leisurely dressed as always, more like his students. Mariko sensei on the other hand was always pedant, and well organised. With her height of barely 5 Feet and 2 inches, Mariko sensei was like a Dwarf compared to the slightly oversized Matsui, who was like a Skyscraper in the classroom, everyone staring up at him.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new Classmate, who will be joining us today, after moving home from the US."

Mariko Sensei was a loud and strict young teacher, barely more than 10 years older than her students, but extremely strict, and often giving out some hefty punishments. Like a complete opposite of Osu-san.

"Please introduce yourself!"

Matsui nodded, then grabbed a Chalk, quickly wrote his name on the board, spun the chalk in the air, and slammed it back in its place, without even a Scratch.

"Nice!"  
"Pretty skillful!"

The voices of acknowledgement and awe echoed from everywhere. Setsuna was a bit pissed.

"Not that a Cardfighter can't do that, right?"  
"It's kind of Strange to hear you say that, because I've never seen you do that!"  
"Showe it up!"

Setsuna stood and hammered her brother over the head while yelling her thoughts out loud.

"You Two! Your names?"  
"Owanashi Setsuna..."  
"Owanashi Chiaki..."

Mariko Sensei was at it again.

"The twins as always... Classroom cleaning after school!"  
"Hai..."

Now everyone's attention turned back towards Matsui, who took a deep breath, and started his introduction.

"I'm Kimoshita Matsui, 16 years old and was Born in this city! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Matsui half bowed, but the expression on his face was clearly that of someone who was bored out of his skull. Now everyone bombarded him with all kinds of questions. For a while, Setsuna was just sittig with her arms crossed, and still mad at Matsui for his morning behavior. Suddenly she raised her hand, and of course Matsui turned his attention towards her.

"Yes.. Setsuna?"

Well at least he did hear her introduction, if nothing else... Everyone started pondering, how it was possible for Matsui to know her. Setsuna's question however was a shocking one:

"Do you know what Cardfight Vanguard is?"

Matsui's face suddenly turned to a really dark shade. He shunt his eyes for a few seconds and everyone started fearing, that with his size, he might just jump to Setsuna and devour her alive. The young girl herself was a bit scared by this expression.

"_You'll never be worthy of this card... !_"

This was all that kept echoing in Matsui's mind. Everyone was afraid of what would come next but he suddenly looked up and without moving a muscle on his face, he replied.

"I've never even heard of it!"

After that he just proceeded and sat down at the nearest empty space, right next to Setsuna. The young girl just stared at him for a second, but immediately turned away from him when he threw his horrifying stare. The periods just flew by and when everyone left, Chiaki and Setsuna were left behind to do their job at cleaning up.

"I'll be right back!"  
"And you'll just leave me behind, huh?"  
"I said I'll be back! I just gotta go to the toilet, that's all!"

Chiaki was left alone. Setsuna went straight to the nearest rest room and washed her face. That stare in Matsui's eyes was still creeping her out whenever she thought of it. Meanwhile Chiaki was packing up and ready to leave and let his sister down, as usual, when suddenly the door opened up and Matsui stood in his way. Chiaki was faced with someone who was not only way taller than him, but had that really creepy look on his face too.

"Er..."

Matsui was so much taller than him, that when close up, he had to look up, like at the sky.

"And where do you think you're going, huh?"  
"I just... Well."

Matsui noticed the bag in his hand.

"Letting your sister down, huh?"  
"None of your business! What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I just forgot something, that's all..."

He went around Chiaki, who was left standing at the door, but motionless.

"What are you waiting for? Get going already!"

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"You mean it?"  
"Yeah! None of my business remember?"

Chiaki just pulled his shoulders.

"If you're okay with that... See ya tomorrow!"

Chiaki left, and Matsui grabbed the broom from the corner, to start doing his work. When Setsuna returned, she was stunned to see Matsui doing al the work for her and her brother, and already almost done.

"Wow... Ma... Matsui, you here?"

Matsui turned around, and ha had a much more peaceful look in his eyes.

"Yeah... I thought you could use some help."

This face of Matsui's was much more likely for Setsuna. He was a bit more talkative and less ignorant towards her now.

"And of Course Chiaki's gone as usual! Was he here, when you came back?"  
"He was, but it was none of my business... At least that's what he said."

Setsuna started giggling at that and picked her stuff up.

"He's probably at the shop as always!"  
"Shop?"  
"Yeah, a Toy shop! Playcorner!"

Matsui went into pondering a bit, and he finally showed a slight smile.

"Oh that... ? I've been around that place a couple times..."  
"Good to know! How come you never came in?"  
"I'm not a kid anymore you know!"

Setsuna burst into laughter.

"Oh come on! Even I'm a regular customer there!"  
"Maybe because you're childish!"  
"Yeah, or maybe you're too thick headed!"

Setsuna stuck her tongue out, and Matsui just shook his head.

"What's your deal?"  
"You and me, now, to the Shop! What do you say?"

Matsui's surprise was hard to describe.

"I don't really ..."  
"Nonsense! Come on!"

Setsuna just grabbed Matsui by the arm, and started dragging him along, all the way up and down some streets until they arrived at the small shop that everyone referred to as Playcorner, and that was exactly what it said above the door: "PlayCorner - Board and Card Games."

"So this is it?"  
"Yep! Now then... Shall we... ?"  
"Let's fibish this! Tough Boy boostas and Asura Kaiser attacks!"

That voice was familiar and as they Entered, they Saw Chiaki in the middle of a game. The standing was 5-4, and Chiaki was leading.

"Chiaki's attack needs to go through, or else, he'll lose... He doesn't have the cards in his hand for enough defense."

Matsui didn't pay attention however, he was already sunk into the game itself. Everyone was stacked up at the table, and Matsui's sheer size was needed to get them closer.

"I won't let it pass: Cheer Girl Ciara guards and Spike Bouncer intercepts!"  
"So with 15 000 Shield... And the extra 5000 from the trigger, and the 11000 power of Juggernaught Maximum..."  
"That's a no pass!"

Chiaki revealed two cards from his deck.

"Twin Drive: First: Beast deity Azure Dragon... That's Nothing... Second... "

He was focusing hard, even though everyone was sure his turn was over.

"It's done... No more from here!"  
"Not just yet! Asura Kaiser's Skill is active!"

Matsui said his thoughts out loud, and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's right!"

Chiaki patted his cards.

"Asura Kaiser's skill is, if my drive Check reveals a Grade 3 Nova Grappler, I can Stand one of my front Row Rear Guards! And my choice falls for King of Sword! No them Second Check: Critical Trigger! Since King of Sword Stands, all the effects go to him. And now he attacks for a finisher!"

His opponent looked over his last cards and just shook his head.

"No guard!"

And it was over. Chiaki won... It was a tight game, but a win is a win, nothing to explain about it.

"Anyone else?"

Noone wanted to volunteer.

"Oh well, thanks for the game Tsuyoshi!"  
"Yeah.. Good Game man!"

Tsuyoshi just gathered his cards and left in quite a hurry.

"Now's our turn! Matsui wants to try!"  
"I don't..."  
"I said, you want to try!"

Chiaki just facepalmed.

"Trust me buddy! You're better off listening to her!"

Matsui opened his mouth to say something, but Setsuna handed him a deck, and took her backup deck from her bag, and they both proceeded to the table.

"Okay, so if what you said is true, this is your first time playing, right?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good, I'll go first, so you see the basics!"

Matsui nodded and they began the preparations.

"First, place a Grade 0 card on the Vanguard circle face down, then shuffle your deck and place it on the ceck zone!"

That was obvious.

"Now, draw your first five cards from the top of your deck! If you happen to have any, you don't like, just throw them back in the deck, shuffle and redraw! Your point is to have 5 cards in your hand at the start of the game."

They both redrew 2 cards and the game was set to go.

"Okay, Now... If you're ready, close your eyes and imagine as following: ..."

Matsui followed Setsuna in that and Setsuna went into some explanation, that had little to nothing to do, with the game itself, it was just for illustration sake.

"When you awake, your soul has left your body and landed on the distant planet known as Cray! This planet is a lot like Earth and is inhabited by great and colorful wild life and of couse there are also intelligent species there too!"

Matsui was okay with this explanation, while Setsuna was rush and always heavily gesturing.

"The people of Cray have formed into 6 nations and a lot of clans. The clans often wage war on each other, and we are there to help them by becoming Vanguards and leading their troops to battle! The word Vanguard means: The one who leads us... Or just Warlord if you like. I hope this makes sense to you!"  
"Yeah just go on!"  
"Okay, so as a spirit on this planet, we have two abilities: One is the Ride! Ride means we can take control of one of the units among the soldiers of the given clan and be Vanguards. The other is Call, which means that you can summon forth your fellow soldiers to fight for you!"  
"Good! Is that all?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Yep! So muc for now! You ready then?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good, now then, if you're ready, flip your card over and then it goes: Stand up Vanguard!"

They both reached out for their cards and the game was good to begin.

"_We'll see if you really are who I think you are Matsui! You gave away the truth when you opened your mouth!_"

They both flipped the cards over and the game was on.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Ride the Thunder - The truth about Matsui**

"Stand up Vanguard!"

The game began with the two players assuming the form of their starting vanguards in the imaginary world of Cray.

"Wingal Brave (G0, 5000/10000)"  
"Spark kid Dragoon (G0, 4000/10000)"

Matsui's eyes widened for a second.

"Royal paladin, that's right!"

Setsuna was like she read his mind.

"Are you sure this is your first time playing?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Fine! Have it your way! I'll go first then!"

**Setsuna: 6 cards, Vanguard: Wingal Brave, Rearguards: 0, Damage 0**

"So, to get things started, I'll show you the basics this turn. Every turn you draw a card! You can keep as many cards in your hand as you like."  
"Okay, okay just get the game on already!"  
"Fine, if that's how you like it! First is the Ride: You ride by placing a new card on the Vanguard circle, that is one level higher or equal in level than your current one."

Matsui Nodded and Setsuna carried on smiling.

"Right! I Ride Little Sage Marron! (G1, 8000/5000). Now for a call right? You are allowed to call units from your hand, deck or even your drop zone that have equal or less level as your Vanguard. But first is Wingal Brave's skill: When I ride another Royal Paladin over him, I can move it to the Rear Guard."

And so she did, and moved it to the back row to the left.

"Now for the real call: I call Lake Maiden Lien (G1, 7000/5000)"  
"Anything else?"  
"Not this time! Since I started the game I can not attack yet! It's over to you!"

Matsui nodded and with some fake hesitation he drew his card.

**Matsui: 6 cards, Vanguard: Spark Kid Dragoon, Rearguards: 0, Damage 0**

"Alright! I ride Lizard Soldier Riki! (G2, 7000/5000) I then move Spark kid to the rearguard! I'll also Call Red River Dragoon! (G1, 8000/5000)"  
"You're off to a good start! Now you may attack if there's nothing else!"  
"Alright! So... How do I attack?"  
"Simple enough! Just turn your attacking unit sideways and announce the unit you attack. Only Front row units are allowed to attack, but the back row can assist them by giving them their power when attacking. Just turn them aswell, or rest them if we go by the official terms."

Matsui nodded.

"Alright, I attack your Vanguard with Red River!"  
"I don't guard! Now since your attack hit, I'll need to check my Damage Trigger. That is done by flipping over the top card of my deck and placing it into the Damage zone. If you take 6 damage, you lose. So then Damage check: Nothing! Your attack is a complete success with that!"  
"Right then: Supported by Spark kid, Riki attacks!"  
"The other thing is, that I don't need to take all the damage you deal to me! I can guard, by placing cards on the Guardian circle, that have Shield power."  
"And how do you know the Shield power?"  
"The shield power is the number written Vertically on the card's side. The higher the shield value, the more power you can guard with! I guard with Flogal, who has 10000 shield!"

Matsui nodded again.

"So, is my turn over?"  
"Not yet! You have to do a Drive Trigger check, by flipping over the top card of your deck and showing it to me, then adding it to your hand!"  
"Right: Drive Check: "

The card was glowing red when Matsui lifted it up. He had some faked surprise on his face.

"And this is?"  
"A Draw Trigger! Trigger cards are useful: You not only gain 5000 power, but you also get one of the four special skills. There are 4 different trigger cards, in four different colors: Yellow is for Critical, which allows you to deal an extra damage, Green is for Heal, which, if you have equal to or more damage than your opponent, allows you to pick out one card in your damage zone, and send to the drop zone! Red is for Draw, allowing you to draw a card for free, and then there's the stand, in the color blue, allowing you to turn one of your rest units back to standing position! I hope that's clear enough!"  
"It is! I'll draw a card then and my turn's done!"

**Setsuna: 4 cards, Vanguard: Little Sage Marron, Rearguards: 2, Damage 1**

"Nice! Now Appear in light holy Knight! Ride: Blaster Blade! (G2, 9000/5000)"  
"_No way! Blaster Blade?_"

Clad in Blue and White armor, the mighty Blaster Blade stepped in front of Lizard Soldier Riki, Embodiment of Matsui's on Cray. He just let his huge sword down and rested his hands on its handle.

"Surprise-surprise! And now I call Silent Knight Gelatin! (G2, 10000/5000) And he attack right away!"  
"I don't guard!"  
"Good! Boosted by Lien, Blaster Blade attacks!"

Matsui looked at his cards and shook his head.

"No Guard!"

The Drive Check was a stand trigger.

"Gelatin stands and attacks!"  
"No guard!"  
"Over to you!"

**Matsui: 6 cards, Vanguard: Lizard Soldier Riki, Rearguards: 2, Damage 3**

"Thunderstorm Dragoon Rides (G2, 10000/5000). I also use Spark kid's skill, Using one Counterblast and moving him to the soul! I check the top 5 cards of my deck and add one Grade 3 unit to my hand if possible."

Matsui did it without asking anything about any of the above, and Setsuna knew exactly now that she was right. Matsui already picked his card and added it to his hand, no other than Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion.

"I add this here! After that, Red River moves Back and I call Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda (G2, 8000/5000) and Dragonic Deathscythe (G2, 9000/5000)! Using Death Scythe's skill, I counterblast 2 and retire Gelatin! Then Deathscythe attacks!"  
"No Guard!"  
"Thunderstorm Attacks!"  
"I guard with Flogal!"  
"Drive check: Heal Trigger! I add the power to Garuda and heal one! Garuda attacks with a boost from Red River!"  
"No Guard!"  
"Due to Garuda's skill, since his attack hit, I flip over one damage, and I'm done!"

**Setsuna: 3 cards, Vanguard: Blaster Blade, Rearguards: 2, Damage 3**

"Great! See the king in his younger days… as he blazes a trail with his knights! Ride! Alfred Early! (G3, 10000/0) I use his skill, and since Blaster Blade is in the Soul, I'll now Superior call him! I now use his Counterblast to get rid of Deathscythe! Now I call Gelatin and I attack!"  
"I intercept with Garuda!"  
"_And again no explanations needed_! I Attack with Alfred Early boosted by Lien!"  
"I perfect Guard with Wyvern Guard Guld! (G1, 6000/0)"  
_"You're doing a horible job hiding your skills Matsui! _Twin Drive: First: Critical Trigger! I add both effects to Blaster Blade! Second Check: And another Critical! same as before! I attack with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal Brave!_"_  
"No Guard!"

By then a larger group of people crowded up around them and everyone thought Matsui was done for with that +2 Critical.

"Damage Check: First: Draw Trigger! I add the Power to my Vanguard and draw! Second: Another Draw Trigger. Same as before, and Third: ..."

Everyone was watching with their fingers crossed, and as Matsui lifted the card up, it was glowing in green.

"Heal Trigger! I add the power to my Vanguard and heal one!"

It was amazing how cool headed Matsui remained even in the last second.

"Over to you then!"  
"Thanks! Just don't regret it!"

Everyone was speculating what Matsui's next move would be, as he raised his hand to silence them. His stare was intense and had an unexplainable fire burning in his eyes.

"Final Turn!"

Everyone's awe and shock was clear, and only Setsuna was smiling away.

_"I knew I can bring it out of you!"_

Matsui grabbed one of his cards and with the same move as what he showed off in school with the chalk, he went into the Ride Chant and slammed the card to its place:

"Destroy your sealed cage and descend onto the Battlefield Embodiment of Thunder! Ride! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! (G3, 11000/0)"

At his command the majestic dragon, ruler of the skies and the Narukam Clan descended onto the field. His entire body and wings overrun by static electricity, holding a spear and a double edged dagger in his hands, he let out a Blood Chilling roar.

_"There we go! Now it when it turns out if he really is as good as I think he is!"_  
"I use Vermillion's most bone chilling Skill: Limit Break! I counterblast three, and he gains 2000 power and attacks all front row units at once this turn! I also call Bright Jet Dragon (G2, 9000/5000) and another Red river, Riki and Garuda. Boosted by Red River, Garuda Attacks!"  
"I guard with Bringer of Good Luck Epona! (G0, 5000/10000)"  
"Boosted by Red River, Vermillion Kicks in! Get him! Vicious Vermillion Thunderbolt!"  
"I perfect Guard with Flash Shield Iseult! (G1, 6000/0)"

With that, Setsuna emptied her hand.

"Twin Drive, First: Critical Trigger! I add both effects to Bright Jet! Second: Another Critical Trigger! I guess it's the same thing vice versa with you, huh? Both effects to Bright Jet, who attacks with a boost from Riki!"

Setsuna's damage check was nowhere nearly as lucky as Matsui's and the game was over. Everyone's acknowledgement was clear, seeing that Matsui beat the strongest player in the shop by far. By the time Setsuna realised the fact that it was over, Matsui had already gathered the cards together and put it down right in front of her.

"I knew it! You couldn't hide it! It is you!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Matsui wanted to walk out, but Setsuna grabbed his arm.

"I know who you are Kimoshita Matsui! The former Junior National Champion and by far the strongest young Cardfighting Prodigy!"  
"So what does that bother you?"

Setsuna wanted to say something, but Matsui just tore his arm out of her hand and walked out without any further words.

"Hey, I think he forgot something!"

Chiaki picked up a deck box from the table, which definetly belonged to Matsui, as Setsuna already put her decks away. They opened it up and by the looks of it, it was a fairly old Royal paladin deck, and quite outdated too.

"Why would he leave this... ?"

Suddenly a very unfortunate card ended up in Setsuna's hand: A Blaster Blade card, and it was torn ahalf.

"Who'd do this to a card?"  
"Someone, who obviously doesn't want it's owner to play it anymore."

This was said by Chris, the shop owner and manager, who stepped into the conversation and grabbed the card up, which was now held together by some duct tape.

"A RRR rarity and from the first generation... I'd say that the one who did this was the one who gave this deck to your friend!"  
"You don't mean... ?"  
"Yep, if this kid is who you say he is, then it was his brother, Kimoshita Tenma!"

That was shocking for real though. Not half an hour later Setsuna and Chiaki were walking home from the shop and the girl was still pondering about the card.

"Okay, what's your deal sis?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm pondering, why Matsui would throw his deck, or even more, his favourite game away?"  
"I guess he does have a good reason right? I mean that card must be something that he had an emotional bond with."

Setsuna nodded, but suddenly stopped. They were on the river bank and she kept staring at the setting sun.

"What's wrong?"

She was blushing and suddenly took a deep breath and started yelling at the sun itself.

"I'll bring you back Matsui! You just watch!"

At first Chiaki didn't understand and he just stared at his sister screaming in anger or more like a crazy lion but soon joined her. He swore to himself, that no matter how hard it will be, or whatever she was up to, he'd help her no matter what. They went on for a bit like that, but suddenly someone yelled at them.

"Shut it up you morons or I'll call the police!"

With that, Setsuna and Chiaki just pulled themselves together and quietly ran home after that, but Setsuna's desire was clear now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A few steps closer**

No matter how much Setsuna was anticipating it, Matsui didn't go to school, and on the following day, and even on friday. She got so upset about that, that she locked herself up in her room. Chiaki just shook his head at that.

"This is nuts... She can't be this serious about it can she?"

Though even so, he didn't bother her, because he swore to support his sister with everything whatever may come. Setsuna wasn't expecting much from the monday to come, but still she was there in school. Still she was a bit upset and just staring out of the window, when the classroom door slid open and In came Matsui along with the bell and their Maths teacher.

"Good morning class! Let's start with everyone handing over their homeworks!"

Setsuna noticed that Matsui had a keychain with house and other kinds of keys, and he was probably running late, so he came by bike after leaving as last. To her even greater surprise, he now handed his homework forth, which meant, even if he wasn't there, he was ready for the day. During the entire day, Setsuna tried to avoid Matsui's stare, but once their eyes met, and for a change, instead of being grumpy, Matsui's stare was rather clear and calm, like looking into her very soul.

"Is he trying to look into my mind or something?"

That was what she could ponder about all day. During breaks Matsui went out of class, but returned after the bell, so he wasn't trying to escape. After the day was done, Setsuna was outside of the main building, and arguing with her brother.

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Of course I am! It's a one time only chance! I'll try this once, and if it's still no, I'll leave him be!"

Chiaki just pulled his shoulders.

"If you insist! Do be careful though!"  
"Alright, just get going already!"

She pushed Chiaki a bit, and he finally left, waving goodbye. Setsuna now hid herself around the building's corner, and waited for Matsui to appear. As suspected, Matsui came out, took his bike out from among the others and instead of getting on and riding away he just started pushing it, with his right hand steering and his left in his pocket, his bag hanging from the handlebar. For a While she just followed him but Matsui suddenly stopped. Setsuna had no time to think as Matsui suddenly called out.

"Why don't you join me instead of sneaking up behind me all the time?"

That he said out loud enough to make her clear it was meant for her. She really felt ashamed by the way he said that and slowly skipped forth to line up with him. for quite some while they were just walking but suddenly stopped at a soccer field on the riverbank. Matsui put the bike down and sat down on the slope leading down to the field. It was a bright and sunny day, and there was a bunch of kids playing even now. Laughing and fooling around, all the time, and they were having great fun. There was about 15 of them, running around, kicking the ball whereever they found it, never even minding if it was on target or not. Matsui just pulled his legs up and rest his head on them.

"Tell me honestly, why do you keep following me around?"  
"Well... To tell you the honest..."

Matsui just shook his head.

"You want to know where I live, huh?"  
"Well something like that... And..."

Setsuna finally had an idea, and pulled the old deck box out of her bag.

"Here! I think you forgot this the day before!"

Matsui just stared at her for a bit, but he just pushed her hand away.

"I thought you'd understand by now... I don't want that!"

Setsuna let her head hang for a second.

"Why do you even want to force this one me?"

Matsui now laid back onto the ground and stared at the sky. Not even she understood, but Setsuna followed him in that and for a while they just lay there like that.

"I thought I'd finally get away from it... I thought I could rid myself of it... ! And yet it keeps following me all around..."

Matsui was all serious at that moment. Setsuna really felt a dark undertone in what he said.

"So... Is this about him? Your Borther?"  
"How would you even know?"  
"I know a bit about you you know!"

Matsui now looked at the girl who was lying right next to her, with her arms under her head.

"You know... I used to look up to you greatly when I was small... I even used a Royal Paladin deck like you have!"  
"The funny thing is... I used to have a Kagero Deck actually!"

Setsuna did renember that exactly, she was just testing him, on how he'd react.

"But at the national finals... You were using a Royal deck! Or was that your brother's?"  
"It was his! I suppose You've seen the deck, right?"

Setsuna nodded.

"That card... What happened to the Blaster Blade you had?"

Matsui now sat back up again and for a bit stared at the kids, but didn't answer.

"I was there you know! That match you had against Tenma, I saw every moment of it! I was participating in the tournament too, but dropped out early. What went down between you was like a war... A War of emotions and incredible powers... You thought viciously and... And even in the last second you held out..."  
"Yet I lost..."

Setsuna nodded in silence. Matsui finally looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I lost and I lost my brother in the process..."  
"I don't know what you lost, but just because of losing a card, you shouldn't have given up your dreams as a cardfighter!"  
"I never lost my dreams, but I lost my bonds with my brother that day, and with them my need for the cardgame too!"

Matsui now held his arms out towards Setsuna, which the girl didn't understand the faintest.

"What do you mean?"  
"Do I need to explain it?"  
"I won't understand unless you tell me!"

Matsui took a deep breath and went on into his explanation: Accorning to what he told, he and his brother were like the musketeers in the old days. Fighting alongside all the time, protecting eachother and their sister, Kari. Tenma was the best fighter of his age, even compared to what a deck he had at that time. Almost like a miracle he always had a way out of all the worst of situations. Matsui at the time was just 10 years old and putting his own brother aside, officially noone has ever beaten him in a total of 113 official games. In the U-13 league, he was the greatest prodigy and the number one championship title attendant. They were both competing for the national championship and noone had any doubt they'd win with ease. However a couple days before the championship began, he disappeared from the face of the Earth. After three days however he returned...

"And, what happened?"  
"He got into a really bad fight with our mother, and ended up even hurting Kari... Not to mention me, then threw his cards at me and left us, without any more words. I only saw him the nationals next."

After that the whole thing was already clear. After he won the championship, searing his way to victory using his borther's deck, which he did use on quite a few occasions in the past, so he knew it inside and out. This time however it was different.

"I used all the tactics I learned from Tenma, I used all the tricks I learned from him, and I even went: "Tachiagare, Boku no Bunshin!" Just like he always did when he played the deck... I tried my best to get him back to normal, but nothing seemed to work..."  
"It was like he was under some spell... ?"  
"Exactly... Those images he terrorized me with, the cold stare in his eyes... Not to mention the way he was talking to me... It creeped me out. When he beat me... No.. He humiliated me... He tore our favourite card apart..."  
"Blaster Blade..."  
"Yeah. It was the one card that we shared a common passion for. He even promised me to give me the deck when he retired from cardfighting one day. It would be after the nationals when that happened, as he wanted to go to college... It was all thrown out of the window."  
"And after that?"  
"We moved to the US and I lived and studied there for 6 years, before we moved back about 3 weeks ago. The rest you already know."

Setsuna nodded slowly and she slowly snuck closer to him.

"I don't know exactly what you feel, that's where you're right! But I want to understand!"  
"What would that help me with? I mean you're not someone I know since long now... You can't really hope to understand me..."

Setsuna suddenly hugged Matsui, which made him blsuh really hard.

"I can understand anything if you tell me!"  
"How would you understand... You're not..."  
"Your friend?"  
"Yes that!"

Setsuna now let him go.

"I would be our friend if you wanted me to be one! But apparently you don't!"  
"It's because I don't have any friends!"  
"Nonsense!"

Setsuna was now yelling.

"Everyone needs friends. If you want I can be your friend from now on! Even Chiaki!"  
"Your brother? He hates my guts!"

Setsuna now burst into laughter.

"No-no! He's actually a great guy, who likes strange people such as yourself! I'm sure you'll be fine!"  
"If... You say so... !"

Matsui now tried to smile, which was kind of unusual from him. Setsuna returned that smile.

"So... Are we friends then?"  
"I..."

For a second he pondered, but finally nodded.

"Alright! A friend it is!"

Setsuna now stood and took the dek out again, and now handed it straight into his hand.

"Let's start with you accepting this from me!"  
"But..."  
"No more buts mister! You keep it! Take it as a present from me!"

With that, Setsuna up and left and just waved back at him. Matsui waved back just mumbling:

"This girl is incredible..."

He just smiled and stood to finally go home after being delayed for quite a bit by this. On his way, he met Kari, who was just coming home from a friend of hers after studying.

"And where have you been?"  
"With a friend!"

Matsui was still slightly blushing, and the sharp little mind of Kari's was quick to know, what was going on about.

"A girl, huh?"  
"And what if it is?"

Kari was giggling at that.

"And her name is?"  
"Setsuna! But that's non of your concern anyway!"

Kari just pulled her shoulders. She was just a lively little girl, and if her brother said it was non of her business, it was fine by her. Matsui helped her up on the bike and they went home riding instead of just walking.

"We're home!"  
"Welcome you two!"

Their mother, Shizuka came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"And where were you Matsui? I was kind of worried about you!"  
"I was with a friend of mine!"  
"A Girl to be exact!"  
"Cut it out!"

Kari laughed and hid behind her mother.

"It's aklright! I'm glad to see you made some friends already! Dinner's ready, would you like to eat?"  
"Would it be too much to ask to get to eat in my room?"  
"No-no! I'll prepare a plate for you in an instant!"

With the plate Matsui went upstairs where his room was. They lived in a neat two story building, with a nice little yard and a garage. It was actually empty, but it was good for the gardening supplies and the bike Matsui just threw in. After he was done eating his dinner, which was delicious as always, he quickly did his homework, and instead of getting a move on with his evening chores, he just stared at the deck box in front of him.

"Jeez this Setsuna is forceful... Then again..."

He took a sheet of paper and a 2B pencil out, and started drawing, which became a hobby of his back in the days in the US. Kari was already done in the bath and she was already in her favourite pajamas, which had a flower pattern. She snuck up behind her brother and watched him from behind. A young girl started taking form on the paper. Kari's eyes widened at how detailed the whole picture started becoming. The young girl was holding something out towards obviously Matsui, and smiling.

"Is that her? Is that Setsuna?"

Matsui didn't answer for a bit, just kept working.

"Come on, tell me already!"  
"It is her! But I think I told you not to sneak in here all the time!"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you were so busy with."  
"Fine, just keep it down!"

Kari spotted the deck on the table, and took it up instead. She sat down on Matsui's bed, that was right next to them and took the cards out. Already on the first look she was shocked.

"But this..."  
"I told you to keep it down!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry..."

Kari put the cards back in their place and put the deck back in its place on the table. Matsui was working hard on putting more and more detail into the face, the clothing and all, the shadows and the other minor details before finally being done. By the time he was done, Kari had already fallen asleep, so he picked her up and carried her over to her room. After that, he went downstairs with the drawing to her mother and put it down right in front of her. Shizuka turned the TV off and picked the drawing up.

"Sooo... this is Setsuna, right?"  
"Yeah... At least this is what I see her as!"

Shizuka nodded smiling.

"I see! Quite the beautiful young girl now is she? Do you like her?"  
"I only know her since a few days! She's just a friend that's all!"

Shizuka smiled the most at the way how Matsui said Friend.

"Why don't you invite this friend of yours over tomorrow?"  
"What? Already tomorrow? Don't you think it's kind of early just yet?"

Shizuka shook her head. By her it was almost natural to do so. Matsui wasn't really the one to get any friends so soon. Afterwards they both went to bed, but Matsui wasn't really ready to sleep yet, but instead he instead started reorganising his belongings. He still wasn't done with unpacking and his drawings and posters covered most of his room. Suddenly the deck ended up in his hand.

"_Take it as a gift from me!_"

That was what Setsuna said. He now took the cards out, but along with them a small note dropped out of the box.

"What the?"

_**"Sorry, but I made some changes to your deck. I hope you'll like it!**_

_**XoXo **_

_**Setsuna"**_

"Great... She doesn't give in does she? It's like I'd ever..."

He now started laying the cards out one by one. A few of them were the same old, but some others... For starters the first vanguard: Wingal Brave. Then there were some Pongals, Margal, Starcall Trumpeter, High-Dog Breeder Akane...

"Whaaaaa?! What's Blaster Dark doing in here?!"

It was that card... The fearsome card that took his brother from him... The one card that he dreaded the most of the fearsome Shadow Paladin Clan.

"The very same card as that day..."

His memories drifted away into the past where his brother used this card against him:

"_Subete Sekai wa Yami ni Yakitsukosu! Senmetsu seyo ore no Bunshin! Blaster Dark!" _

Matsui gasped hard at the bare thought, but now that he held 3 of those cards he wasn't feeling the same intimidation anymore.

"This... This is actually kind of a cool card... Though... I should give them back to her..."

He only now took a sniff at the cards and they were scented.

"Could this be her smell? Wow... !"

It was actually a really nics smell, and he couldn't help, but start smiling.

"Crazy girl... But still cute..."

The next morning Setsuna was wlking to school alone. Chiaki caught a nasty cold, and had to stay at home. All of a sudden someone put their heavy hand on her shoulder. When she turned that way, she saw Matsui, who was unusually smiling.

"Morning!"  
"Err... Yeah... Good morning..."

The whole day went by, and Matsui was really friendly with everyone, and for a change he even went to the Cafeteria with her, and sat with her at the same table. Even though they didn't say a thing all day, Setsuna still enjoyed this bit of time together. Every single time a break came, Matsui went outside, but he returned with the bell. Even though Setsuna thought he was up to something, she didn't try to spy on him. That afternoon however he walked up t her and took her by the hand.

"Come on, we need to talk!"

With that he lead her to the top of the School's main building, which was usually off limits for everyone, but he just ignored the chain.

"So... Why did we come here again?"  
"I just wanted to ask you... "

Matsui was flushing red.

"Well... Would you come over to my place today?"  
"You mean like... As a guest... ?"

Matsui slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I... Well my mom wanted to meet you..."

Setsuna opened her eyes pretty wide.

"Your mom... ? How come?"  
"Look it's just that... Well I never had too many friends... And mom usually wants to know all of them in person. She's still not going to work yet until monday... So would it be okay with you... ?"

Setsuna now started delightfully smiling.

"Sure! I'd gladly meet your mom!"

Matsui finally calmed down a bit and started smiling. That afternoon Setsuna did have a few more things to take care of, but when she reached the main gate, Matsui was there, bent against the wall, waiting for her.

"So, shall we?"  
"Sure!"

They slowly walked their way down some streets, took at least two turns left and one right, and within the next ten minutes they reached a nice little two story house with a stone wall surrounding it. Matsui now entered the gate and as Setsuna followed, she saw a small girl run inside and shout:

"They're here!"

As they now entered, the pleasant smell of fresh food filled the entire house. Shizuka now came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"We're here mom!"  
"Welcome both of you!"

She now looked Setsuna from top to bottom.

"Dinner is almost ready, go on and take a seat in the living room!"  
"This way!"

Kari now grabbed Setsuna's hand and lead her inside. Here they sat down and Kari also observed her closely.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful than he drew you!"  
"Wha... ? What did he ... Draw me... ?"

Matsui just whispered to her, that he'd explain later on. After some time Shizuka joined in, and Kari and her questioned Setsuna about everything possible, except the colour of her panties. Matsui was just facepalming at this, clearly a sign of how bad this situation was getting out of hand.

"Please forgive them, okay? I swear it'll only get better!"  
"Don't worry, I'm actually enjoying this!"

Setsuna was really having fun, often smiling, or even giggling at how Shizuka and Kari often kept arguing over some things. Soon enough they went over to the dining room and as the dinner went on, Setsuna was glad to see, how much this lovely looking family was geting along just as lovely as they looked. Matsui was often smiling, and even laughing at times, which was a rare sight from him, even if he was a lot nicer that day. She also loved Kari. A typical little sister, cute and really lively she was, and her beautiful, incredibly long brown hair... And those sparkling blue eyes... She was also astonished about how she considered herself equal to the elder people, and her philosophy of fun things first was also lovely. Oddly enough however she wasn't really fond of the cardgame. After dinner was done, Matsui finally lead Setsuna into his own room. As much as she was expecting from Matsio, she was stunned as she entered, greeted by millions of posters, and drawings. Posters of Great torunaments of the past years, and there were also the invitations pinned onto them.

"So many... Wow..."  
"39 posters and 44 invitations in total."  
"Wow! I see they didn't forget about you at all..."  
"No, they found me somehow, wherever I went."

Now Setsuna went over to the drawings, which basically covered the entire wall. 99% of them were all about Vanguard units, which were incredibly detailed.

"These drawings... Wow... You must have quite the Fantasy you know!"  
"I developped skill in this while in the US. My art teacher made me realise, that I actually had talent... And helped me further my skills."

Setsuna now stopped in front of a drawing, which was simply awe inspiring. It depicted the duel between Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark. Blaster Blade looked a lot like Matsui.

"Is this you and Tenma?"  
"Yeah... At least how I imagibe Tenma as nowadays, as I haven't met him in years."  
"True!"

Matsui now took the latest drawing out and handed it to Setsuna, who sat down on his bed and now observed the drawing in awe.

"Are you kidding? Is this what Kari meant when she said that I'm prettier than on the drawing?"  
"Yeah! I guess she's right actually... I haven't seen enough of you yet..."

Matsui now proceeded to tell Setsuna about how he tried to get away from Cardfighting in the US. He got himself a ton of hobbies, including drawing and even participating in a drama club for a while, where he developped his Poker Face further by playing cold and sinister characters on some occasions.

"Anything else I don't know of you yet?"  
"Well I speak English, German, and Spanish fluently, and I played Soccer for a few years too."  
"I would've thought you'd rather play Football!"  
"Nah, not my style!"

Setsuna just kept staring at the drawing.

"So... Can I keep this?"  
"Are you kidding? It was meant for you! Go on and take it if you like! And these too!"

Matsui now took the three Blaster Dark cards out and handed them to Setsuna, who just shook her head smiling.

"No-no! These are needed for the deck to work right!"  
"But..."  
"What did I tell you about buts?"

Matsui just nodded and put the cards away.

"Alright! But I do want my old cards back!"  
"Ooooh, you just said "My" cards! Does that mean you reconsidered it?"

Matsui let out a big sigh.

"I did... About a million times in the past 6 years. The answer is still no!"  
"So... No chance?"  
"Chance maybe, but only a bit of it... Maybe some day!"  
"So, there is some chance after all?"

Setsuna's eyes were glittering in joy.

"Yeah, maybe some day! I will drop by at the Playcorner some times, and try to keep up with you guys too! I just hope I can get along with Chiaki too."

Unknowingly, but Matsui and Setsuna were really close to each other by now, almost feeling each other's breathing as they were half lying on the bed. Setsuna suddenly caught herself together and sat back up.

"Err.. I should probably get going home now!"  
"Ye... Yeah... I guess so! Tomorrow there's still school right?"  
"Yeah... "

Matsui joined Setsuna outside and waved her goodbyes, while the girl just walked past the corner and out of sight.

"I like your girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!"

Kari giggled at the way Matsui was blushing when he said that, and as he went upstairs and in his room, she just shook her head.

"Yeah right!"

Meanwhile, Setsuna was walking home slowly, when suddenly her phone rang.

"What is it Chiaki?"  
"Where the hell are you?"  
"I was at Matsui's place! I really enjoyed myself!"

Chiaki took a few seconds before carrying on.

"Did you tell him?"  
"No, not yet! I'll hold it for a bit. I'll see you at home! Cheers!"  
"Yeah, Bye!"

Setsuna hung up and she looked up at the stars pondering out loud.

"Mom... What if he finds out who I really am? Will he still like me for who I am?" 


End file.
